Mistletoe Mishaps
by Arialieur
Summary: Kecupan. Di bawah mistletoe. Chibi SasuNaru. Drabble.


**Disclaimer : ****Naruto bukan punya saya, sumpahhhh!!**

**Rating : Saya masih belum bisa percaya kalau saya bikin fanfic dengan rating K+ lagi, ckckck...**

**Pairing : chibi SasuNaru, kind of**

**Warning : Drabble. OOC**

Cuma cerita ringan sebagai hadiah natal buat semua pembaca dan pengetik FFN. Mudah-mudah cerita ini cukup fluff untuk membuat semua tersenyum.

* * *

**Mistletoe Mishaps**

**A Naruto Fanfiction**

**By Arialieur**

**

* * *

  
**

Naruto kecil berjalan sambil setengah melompat. Malam ini adalah malam natal pertamanya yang dirayakan di luar rumah. Sambil menggandeng erat tangan ibunya, Naruto kecil tersenyum lebar, menunjuk-nunjuk pada dekorasi warna-warni yang terpasang di ruang tamu keluarga Uchiha. Ya, dalam lima tahun hidupnya, ini kali pertama Naruto makan malam bersama keluarga Uchiha, yang kabarnya merupakan sahabat baik keluarga Namikaze.

"Mama ada cintelklas!!" Naruto kecil berseru sambil menunjuk boneka sinterklas besar di atas perapian.

Kushina mengibaskan rambut panjangnya sambil mengiyakan, "Iya, sayang,"

"Mama, apa itu?" Naruto kecil bertanya, menunjuk pada hiasan berwujud dedaunan yang dipasang di atas pintu.

Kushina tertawa kecil seraya berjongkok agar level mata mereka setara. "Itu mistletoe, sayang," ia menjawab.

Naruto kecil mengerutkan dahi, masih tidak mengerti maksud 'mistletoe' ini. Ia mencoba berpikir sendiri, tapi lalu kepalanya malah jadi pusing. Sambil memajukan bibir dengan mata berkaca-kaca, ia kembali menatap ibunya, yang kembali tertawa melihat tingkah putra semata wayangnya itu.

"Buat apa dipacang dicitu, Mama?" Naruto kecil bertanya lagi, kali ini sambil memiringkan kepalanya. Kushina hampir saja menjerit ala fangirl melihat betapa imutnya Naruto.

"Menurut legenda, kalau dua orang berdiri di bawah mistletoe, mereka harus berciuman,"

Mata biru Naruto membelalak_. 'Ciuman?'_ Ia bertanya-tanya dalam hati, _'Sepelti di dolama TV?' _

Si kecil berambut pirang itu tersenyum, maju sambil meraih kedua pipi ibunya, lalu mendaratkan sebuah ciuman basah di hidung Kushina.

MMUAH!

"Nah, cekalang udah belesh..." kata Naruto kecil kemudian. Ia tersenyum begitu lebarnya, sampai gigi depan yang sebesar gigi kelinci itu terlihat jelas.

Mata Kushina berkaca-kaca, sebelum ia memeluk Naruto erat-erat. "Aiiihhh!!! Putraku manis sekaliiiiiii!!!" serunya gembira.

"Ya, ya, ya. Naruto-chan emang manis sekali. Kapan ya Sasukeku bertingkah seimut itu," kata Mikoto iri dari arah ruang keluarga. Wanita itu berdiri sambil berkacak pinggang, mengingat puteranya, yang walaupun imut dan tampan, tapi tidak pernah bersikap lucu seperti Naruto.

Di sampingnya, Fugaku dan Minato yang tadinya sedang berbincang bersama, hanya terkikik melihat persaingan aneh istri-istri mereka. Itachi hanya memutar bola matanya. Remaja berambut hitam itu tak butuh waktu lama untuk kembali menekuni buku tebal yang tadi ia baca.

Dengan senyum lebar masih merekah di wajah, Kushina melenggang masuk ke dalam ruang keluarga untuk duduk di samping Minato. "Ah," katanya sambil menghempaskan diri di atas sofa, "Sasuke juga imut kok. Cuma agak pendiam saja,"

"Iya kan, iya kaaaaannnn!!" Mikoto berseru, mata berbinar teringat putera bungsunya yang seumur dengan Naruto. Ia dan Kushina larut dalam pembicaraan berkecepatan tinggi mengenai kelucuan anak-anak mereka. Tentang Naruto yang disangka anak perempuan di TKnya, tentang Sasuke yang setiap hari dikejar-kejar para gadis di TK untuk bermain rumah-rumahan (Sasuke jadi suami, gadis itu jadi istri, dan seorang anak lain bernama Kiba jadi anjingnya).

Sementara itu, Naruto yang tadi ditinggal di bawah mistletoe menengok ke kanan dan kiri dengan bosan, mencari sesuatu untuk dimainkan. Saat itulah sebuah bola berhenti menggelinding tepat di kakinya. Ia melihat ke bawah dan memungut bola itu. Kedua mata birunya berbinar penuh rasa ingin tahu. _'Bola siapakah ini, kenapa ada di sini?'_

"Kamu ciapa?" sebuah suara mengejutkan Naruto. Ia mendongak, dan melihat seorang anak berambut hitam menatapnya curiga. Anak itu memiliki kulit yang pucat dan sepasang mata hitam kelam yang berbinar.

Naruto tersenyum lebar ke arah anak itu, sekali lagi memamerkan gigi kelincinya, "Aku Nyaluto, kamu ciapa?"

Anak berambut hitam itu tampak berpikir sejenak, sebelum menjawab, "Chachuke,"

"Hee...Chachuke. Chachuke. Chachuke..." Naruto berkata berulangkali, mengetes nama itu di lidahnya. Anak berambut pirang itu nyengir lebar sambil mengulurkan tangan ke arah Sasuke, "Chachuke. Temen Nyaluto,"

Sasuke ragu-ragu sejenak sebelum meraih tangan itu, "Nyaluto. Temen Chachuke,"

Sepasang senyuman, dan keduanya mendeklarasikan diri sebagai teman, mulai hari ini.

"Ung...mau main?" tanya Sasuke, kedua bola mata hitamnya tertuju pada bola di tangan Naruto. Si kecil bermata biru itu menyadari hal ini, lalu menyodorkan bola ke tangan Sasuke, yang diterima dengan gembira oleh teman barunya itu.

"Ayo mai-AH!" seru Naruto tiba-tiba, membuat Sasuke kecil menatapnya penuh tanya. Anak berambut pirang itu menunjuk pada mistletoe di atas mereka. "Mitel...mish...eh...mishelu! Mama bilang, kalo kita beldili di bawah misyetu, kita halush ciuman!" kata anak itu bersemangat.

Sasuke tampak bingung, ia mengerutkan dahi dan menggaruk-garuk kepala. "Cium?"

Naruto mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya kuat-kuat, "Iya, cium! Tadi Nyaluto cium mama disyinih!"

Sasuke memiringkan kepala, "Nyalu nyang cium 'Chuke, apa 'Chuke nyang cium Nyalu?"

Kali ini, Naruto ikut bingung, "Ummm....cama-cama?" ia bertanya, jari telunjuk di bibir. Ia melihat tante-tante di TV melakukan hal ini kalau sedang berpikir, jadi ia mengikuti. Biar dianggap sudah besar.

Sasuke mengangguk, lalu memajukan bibirnya ke arah Naruto, yang juga balas memajukan bibirnya. "Ungg..." keduanya maju dengan mata terpejam. Terus maju,maju terus, terus, dan saat Sasuke maju selangkah, kaus kakinya terpeleset remah-remah biskuit di lantai. Keduanya terjatuh, dahi beradu keras.

DUG!

Tidak perlu dipertanyakan lagi, tangis Sasuke dan Naruto meledak. Mereka berdua duduk di lantai sambil memegangi dahi mereka yang kini benjol.

"Huweeee!! Nyalu nda mau ciuman lagiiiii!!!"

"Chachuke jugaaa!! Huweeee!!"

"Mamaaaa!!!"

"Cakiiittt!!"

.

.

.

Itachi tertawa terbahak-bahak, buku yang ia baca terlupakan.

.

.

.

**THE END**


End file.
